Deadly Games Tips
Many players play Deadly Games, due to its easy gameplay and offers coins and experience. Here is some tips on Deadly Games to become more better at the gamemode. Spawn Tips Spawn Tip #1 When the countdown timer has stopped, go Immediately! This is because players with more powerful guns may target you and you may end up being the first man down. Spawn Tip #2 If a player is right beside you, stares at you, then the player may be plotting either these possible options: # Attempting to steal your chest/weapon # Attempting a melee attack when the countdown ends # Scanning you if you're weak/strong If they attempt to do any of these options, the best options to counter their move are: # If they try to steal your weapon, either steal their chest or run and find a new weapon (Use lightning boots) # If they try a melee attack, avoid the player, don't knife the player back, then when you are ready, you can retaliate. # If they are scanning you if you're weak/strong, just simply avoid the player Spawn Tip #3 If a player manages to place a turret down in the middle of spawn, avoid spawn and the player in general. Turrets can rip your health apart and can even leave you defenseless. Fighting Tips Fighting Tip #1 If you plan to engage a player, here are the best ways to engage the player with the weapon you are wielding: * If you are armed with a Simple Shotgun, Double Trouble, Alien Gun, or the Pixel Gun, it is recommended that you try to engage the player at a short range to maximize damage. * If you are armed with a AK Mini, Uzi-Uzi, Best Friend, Army Rifle, or the Heavy Machine Gun, it is recommended that you engage the player at a medium range, to avoid the range of short-ranged weapons, and to flee quickly if a player is holding a Sniper Rifle. * If you are armed with an Army Rifle, or Sniper Rifle, it is recommended that you engage the player at a long distance, to avoid medium and short ranged weapons so you won't get sprayed with lead by high rate of fire weapons. Fighting Tip #2 Try to outflank the other players, engage them on their sides, or the back, where they're vulnerable. This can kill the player with ease, as they never saw you. Fighting Tip #3 Never '''stay still while firing, it just makes you an easy target to pick off. Instead, try strafing around your enemies while you attack, this will make you a more harder target to hit. '''Fighting Tip #4 Don't let yourself get trapped while fighting, this is pretty self-explanatory. Gear/Setup (PATCHED) This is the best setup for me while playing Deadly Games: Headgear * Any Armor (Best: Ruby Helmet UP2) * King's Crown * Great Samurai Helmet Armor * Any Armor (Best: Ruby Armor UP2) Cape * My Cape * Hitman Cape * Berserk Cape Boots * Berserk Boots * Hitman Boots * Sniper Boots Dealing With Mechs (PATCHED) during a Deadly Games match. Army Dude did not stand a chance.]] Mechs possess as an extreme threat to anyone, it can kill with ease, it can run fast as the player,and it has''' MANY '''armor points, the best way to deal with a player using a mech is to try to outmaneuver them and use a high damage weapon such as a Sniper Rifle, Army Rifle, AK Mini, or a Heavy Machine Gun. Grenades are also recommended. Another way to avoid getting annihilated by their overwhelming power is to wait until the 3 minute timer is up, then the mech has expired. Another method is to be a mech yourself, but you can use Invincibility Potions and Jetpacks to your advantage. Is this tutorial useful? Yes No Category:Tutorials